


西部迷情

by MONSTERSWANY



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, yj - Fandom, yoonjae, 允在 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 09:51:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19885657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MONSTERSWANY/pseuds/MONSTERSWANY





	1. Chapter 1

西部。除了风沙、怪石、枯枝，就是烈日，举目望去灰黄一片，尽是苍凉。

这是金在中到西部的第三天，总算走出了戈壁，前几日裸露在外的肌肤先是被晒红，现在开始脱皮，本来白净的衣物也变得灰扑扑，干粮全部消耗殆尽，仅凭感觉也知道腰间的水壶撑不过今晚了。

饶是金在中进西部前做足了准备，牛仔裤牛仔帽马靴枪套一样不少，还把乌黑的头发染成了秋日落叶般的金黄色，又是连日来浸润在这方天地里，可终究还是带着外乡人的气息，比如眼前这个叼着烟的西部大汉，一眼就瞅出了那几分说不上来的不地道。

“嘿！你是东部来的吧！”大汉似乎饶有兴致，踩着一片突出的嶙峋怪石冲金在中招呼道，马靴上的尖刺锃亮，在阳光的折射下几乎要直逼人心了。

金在中瞧见那大汉憨厚的笑容，松了口气，点了点头，似乎不是恶人呢，又补充了一句，“来省亲的。”

大汉嘿嘿一笑，不置可否，眼神却没离开过，不住四下打量。

金在中隐隐有些不安，点了点头算是招呼，转身快步离去。

待人走远了，那大汉曲指吹了个响哨，哨音未落，四周便响起了此起彼伏的哨声回应，细细听去，足足有七八声。

金在中快步前行，没多久就饥肠辘辘，水壶也早已空了，此时连一滴水也倒不出来。悻悻塞上瓶塞，金在中抬起胳膊抹了把脸，衣袖登时又蒙上一层灰色，哎……心里一边暗暗叫苦，腿上却不得不加紧速度，若是不能在天黑前进城，怕是要折在这苍茫大地了。

许是金在中咕噜噜的肚肠叫得太大声，叫这大地神灵给听见了，本来荒芜的土地在一片峭壁上停止了蔓延，峭壁之下竟现出一片水塘来，水塘边是叉着腿悠闲饮水的马匹，马匹拴着的树上结着一簇簇浑圆果子，红艳艳的惹人垂涎。

金在中使劲揉了揉眼，眼前的景象还在，欢呼一声便冲下了峭壁。

饮水的马匹似是被这突然加入的咋呼小人惊了一惊，鄙夷地打了好几个响鼻。这动静直接闹醒了树底下原本睡得四仰八叉的男人，男人一把扯下盖着脸的帽子，起身抓了抓凌乱的头发，没好气地瞪着金在中，瞪着瞪着眼神却变了味。

金在中尽兴喝了通水，擦了擦脖颈洗了把脸，一回身却见一巴掌脸的俊俏男人坐在地上呆愣愣地看着自己，看这头顶翘着的呆毛，怕是刚睡醒。

金在中没忍住嘴边的笑意，舔了舔嘴角打了个招呼。“嗨！”

“……嗨”男人回了神，有些不好意思地摸摸鼻子。

肚子又不适时地喊了一声，金在中脸一红，掀起一点衣角便要去摘那果子。男人看见忙起身拉他，金在中却条件反射侧身让开了男人的手，男人没防备拉了个空，脚下一个踉跄赶紧捉住金在中的肩稳住自己，金在中被这一带歪在了男人结实的怀里，一股热浪席卷着灼人体肤的温度烙在了后背，正欲挣开，男人先放开了手。

“这树有毒刺，不能碰。”男人的声音低沉，带着一种温柔的坚定，“喏，先垫垫肚子。”金在中接住男人甩过来的油纸包一看，竟然是肉干，立刻便狼吞虎咽起来，一边鼓鼓囊囊嘟着嘴道谢。

男人笑了笑，露出一口大白牙，明晃晃的，竟比那大汉的马刺更夺目……想到那似乎不怀好意的大汉，金在中放缓了咀嚼的速度。

“你是东部来的吧？”男人竟说了和大汉一样的话。

金在中迟疑地点了点头。

“我去过东部，”似是早就料到金在中的答案，男人立刻接口道，“我爷爷那辈人就生在东部，”男人有些迟疑地看了看金在中问道，“你是从东部逃亡过来的吗？已经……到哪个城市了？”男人的脸上是真诚的忧虑。

“辅城。”金在中闭了闭眼，滤去了惨烈的景象。

男人似是怔了怔，随即故作轻松地感慨，“哦，那您一定是哪个机要部门的长官啦？平民郑允浩，大人怎么称呼？”说着还伸出手摆了个恭敬的姿势。

金在中有些恍惚，好像孩提时有那么个小弟弟总是跟在屁股后面喊自己大人，后来人却不知去了哪里……

“嗨！”郑允浩伸手在金在中眼前晃，不知哪里来的使命感让他觉得必须把眼前这个人从悲痛的记忆中拯救出来，哪怕一切都不在了，只要人在，今后不论去到哪里就都还有希望。

金在中回了神，努力撑起一抹笑，“金在中。”连日来的提心吊胆让金在中没有功夫去回想那之前的经历，可眼前这个叫郑允浩的陌生人却没来由地让人产生信任，对环境的惶恐不安一旦消除，回忆便安心地席卷而来，汹涌地叫嚣着把人吞没。

金在中无心回去东部，倾巢之下安有完卵，当反叛者迅速占领要塞城市，并逐渐向都城攻打时，一切就都回不了去了。

叛军势如破竹，那是经年累月的孤注一掷，而都城的王侯公爵们整日醉生梦死，不仅丧失民意，也动摇了军心。而自己，自己只是时运不济，才成了这场叛变的牺牲品，凭借自己的才智与能力摸爬滚打了这么多年，方才成为了子民尊崇的“大人”，却在一瞬间成了众矢之的，是没能守护好国家的人，是没能保护好子民的人，是那些“大人”们的替罪羊，也是叛军重金悬赏的“大人”。

这一切都像是一场阴谋，怪只怪自己没能早一步看清，只顾沉迷在成为“大人”的光荣使命感里，只顾……信守那个怎么看都像童言无忌的承诺。

见金在中似乎吃饱了，郑允浩试探地邀请这个看起来无处可去的“大人”，“金sir，天色不早了，今晚不如先住在我家吧？”

金在中对这个不伦不类的称呼感到好笑，一下子就从低郁的情绪里拔了出来，“还是叫我在中吧，今晚就多有叨扰。”

郑允浩心情绝佳，吹着小调把马匹和金在中一起领回了家。

领回了家才发现，家里的双人床被隔壁茶面借去当新床了，那家伙明天娶媳妇还邀请了自己去观礼呢，竟把这茬给忘了。郑允浩不好直接去把床要回来，只好支支吾吾告诉金在中家里就一张板床。

金在中猜到郑允浩是怕自己锦衣玉食过不了这简朴的日子，眼见这床正够两人躺下，自己出仕前也只是普通人家出身罢了，没那么娇气，便往床上一坐，拍了拍床铺以示满意。

郑允浩却不知想到什么，“轰”地一下热了脑门。


	2. Chapter 2

连日来难得好眠，金在中这一晚睡得格外香沉，一早起来神清气爽。

没看见郑允浩，倒见着穿戴整齐准备娶亲的高个儿邻居。新郎本就一表人才，配上这满面春光，金在中瞧着也无端被感染了几分喜气，是以郑允浩冲完这一晚的第七次冷水澡出来后就看到了坐在自家门槛上笑得温温柔柔洋溢着幸福感的媳妇，哦不，在中。

“允浩！”金在中兴奋地拉着郑允浩进屋，直奔衣柜开始挑衣服。郑允浩非常不自在地看着金在中脱脱穿穿，还被要求给出旁观者的意见，好不容易等金在中选中一身合心的观礼服装，郑允浩直想立刻再去冲一把冷水澡。

“等等！你不是刚洗过澡嘛？”金在中似乎等不及想去教堂，嘟起嘴，对于郑允浩的磨磨蹭蹭表示不满。

“啊刚刚……刚刚是给马洗澡，我再去冲把，很快，衣服你给我选吧！”说着便跑走了。

金在中撅着嘴挑了半天，回身见郑允浩已经披着浴巾过来了，走过的地方留下一条蜿蜒的水渍，可见真是很快，还没擦干就来了。

“喏，你试试这身。”满意地招呼郑允浩更衣，却在见到对方近乎裸裎的精壮身体后微微红了脸。

郑允浩三下五除二换上金在中选的黑色西装，对着镜子扣着领结。一想到合身的布料下面是那样有张力的躯体，金在中怎么看怎么觉得这小子真是生得禁欲，喉结滚了滚，只仓促说道：“快走吧。”

茶面的婚礼就在镇上唯一的教堂里举行，教堂不大，却中规中矩，该有的都有。新郎略显紧张，神父面带宽容的笑，花童似懂非懂地撒着花，新娘挽着父亲的手缓缓走，金在中生出几分哭意。

尽管东部动乱，无数的人流离失所无家可归，但一直被王城放养的西部却一如既往的安逸祥和，人们从来没有大富大贵，却始终过着幸福安康的日子。

新郎亲吻新娘的时候金在中还是没忍住哭了。尽管只是默默流泪，身边的人却立刻察觉了，垂在一边的手被握住、收紧，指尖传来的温度刚好，带着一种不容置疑的坚定，仿佛是被一种温柔的力量所感召，金在中握紧身边人的手，泪流得更放肆了。

王子和公主终成眷属，全镇的人都为此感到高兴，纯粹的快乐从礼成一直延续到晚上。暖洋洋的篝火驱散了西部夜间的寒意，金在中和这些才相识一天的人们一起跳着唱着闹着，仿佛相交多年的老友，这份暖意，竟比篝火更炙热。

“在中，你现在看起来……就像是个西部土著了！”郑允浩见金在中玩得尽兴，忍不住靠近，讲话带出的热气拂过对方面颊，彼此的鼻息都好似缠绕在一起。

火光下的郑允浩眼神炯然，神色自带三分缱绻，金在中看得心中一荡，借着酒精的作用靠得更近，“什么？大点声儿！”众人欢笑的声音高高低低，金在中只依稀捕捉到“土著”两个字。

“我说，在中，留下来吧。”郑允浩并未刻意大声，只凑近了认真说道，听者顿了顿，正想确认，郑允浩已放任自己啄了一口面前人儿露出的一小节白皙的颈子。

要不怎么说酒精让人欢喜让人愁，郑允浩起床后只觉头疼欲裂，眼还没睁开就去摸身边床褥，凉的，立刻弹起找人。等家里家外找了一圈就差闯邻居洞房的时候郑允浩终于冷静了下来，是了，昨晚什么也没发生，金在中的家当还在。

人虽然跑不远，郑允浩还是收拾了点常备手边的家什，出门寻人去了。想了想又回身留了张字条，怕人自己先回来了着急。

金在中醒得一贯早，即使酒精作祟也不例外，头虽疼，脑子却是清醒的。昨天那小子亲了自己一口，赶巧新郎新娘过来邀舞，大伙儿闹到凌晨才散了场，然后两人心照不宣地回屋睡觉，事情到这里都没太脱轨，可是现在……金在中叹了口气，松开了自己缠绕在对方身上的四肢，蹑手蹑脚地跑去冲冷水澡了。

回屋发现罪魁祸首还没醒的迹象，被自己松开桎梏后睡得更是自由奔放，占据了整张床，睡衣的领子不知是谁扯开的，露出一大片麦色肌肤。胸口的肌肉有些过于发达了，金在中看了看自己的手回忆起醒来时的手感，脑子一团乱，食不知味地啃了两口面包，随便抓了件外衫便出了门。

等发现不自觉走到两人相识的水塘边时才发现还错拿了那家伙的衣服，水塘早已干涸，徒留那一颗孤零零的树，红艳艳的果子愈发多了，仿佛在极力诱惑着不识毒刺的生物。

金在中坐在树边发了会呆，觉得日头晒了，而自己又身无一物，才磨蹭着准备回去。

刚站起身，突然听到迅疾的风声朝自己而来，就地一滚堪堪闪过，方才坐着的地方已多了一支几乎没入沙地的箭。还未稳住身形，更多的箭“嗖嗖”地破空而来，金在中立刻往反方向的土坡跑去。

这个土坡虽小，却地势颇高。将自己完全隐匿在土坡后，金在中小心地探出头观察动静，见没有人追来，刚松了口气，疼痛感便立刻袭来。

小腿还是被利箭擦到，带去一大片皮肉，此刻鲜淋淋地淌着血。金在中索性将裤管扯去一半，探头再看却发现几个大汉正在树边拾箭，边拾边观察箭头。

金在中暗道不妙，明明人数体型均占优势，那伙人却没有追上来，反倒像是在等待，怕是箭上喂了毒，只需等时间一到寻着足迹来捡自己就成。

金在中心思急转，却发觉疼痛减退，随之而来的是一阵阵潮热和酥麻感……


	3. Chapter 3

被郑允浩找到的时候金在中已经几乎神志不清了，可那伙人还在树边修整，重新在箭头上抹毒。那用的什么毒，郑允浩用脚指头都想得出来。  
这赤鬼树生得艳，却是不仅树刺有毒，连根系也霸道得很，凡是相近生长的其他植物，都会被毫不留情地绞死。而这树刺上的毒……郑允浩看着怀里面色潮红手脚并用攀着自己的人儿，咬了咬牙。

眼见着那伙大汉似是要朝这边来，郑允浩心一横，抱着金在中就地往坡下滚，这一滚几乎没留下什么痕迹，风一过，地面又恢复平整。好在金在中经这一滚又恢复了些神志，硬是咬破了自己的嘴唇保持清醒。

两人就着趴着的姿势贴着坡面一动不动，耳听那伙人跟丢了脚印却料定人走不远开始分头寻找，这才一步一挪地往别处转移。

郑允浩知道以金在中的状况容不得他们回镇子了，现下能暂避一避的就只有少时同茶面一起玩耍时发现的洞穴，离这里不过百米，那伙人不过是四方流窜的游寇，轮地形熟悉程度远不如自己，只要能顺利避开那些人……

金在中又有些不清醒了，身子愈发沉，郑允浩打定了主意，干脆背起金在中前行。

没走出多远，耳边遥遥传来孩童撒娇般的声音，摒息细听，郑允浩不禁面上一喜，忙嘬起嘴吹了一叠声儿的响哨。

金在中靠着宽厚的肩膀微闭着眼，迷糊中只觉得这哨声挺独特，紧接着眼前就掠过一片暗影，一只足有半米长的大鸟从天而降，稳稳落在郑允浩前臂。

“是小八！我和茶面救过的猎隼。”郑允浩边说边掏出腰袋里的肉干喂了点，接着反手拍了拍小八。猎隼几口吞下，亲昵地拿脑袋靠过来蹭了蹭，理了理毛，扑棱一下就展翅飞走了。

“没事，有小八保护我们了。”郑允浩把有些下滑的金在中往上托了托，“再坚持一下在中，马上就到了！”背上虚弱的人无力地点了点头。

小八不高不低飞着，投下的阴影恰好遮蔽了正烈的阳光。郑允浩凭着记忆摸到了洞穴，儿时觉得颇大的洞口现下看来不及一人高，毫无人迹的洞口长满了沙地荆棘，不仔细看很难发现那一大丛灰绿植被里面还另有乾坤。为了不破坏这天然的掩护，郑允浩干脆打横抱起在中，几乎失去意识的人嘤咛一声，自然地把双手举起环抱住舒服的肉垫。

郑允浩正要迈出的步子一僵，温香软玉在怀不禁有些心猿意马，一瞬又想到生死关头，立时调整了下呼吸，用手护住金在中的脸，硬是从荆棘丛中挤了过去。

洞穴内潮湿凉爽，与洞外仿佛是两个世界，金在中一被放到地上就舒服地咕哝着翻身趴好，郑允浩怕他着凉，脱了自己的外衫垫在金在中身子底下，马不停蹄出去拾柴火了。

等郑允浩回到洞中，金在中几乎已经脱了个精光，脱落在身侧的衣衫掩映不住令人血脉喷张的曲线，迷失在快感里的人伏趴在地上难耐地扭动，一边将手伸到身下动作，一边发出强忍的闷哼。

面前雪白的胴体带来的冲击过于强烈，郑允浩只觉得血液直往下身冲去，鼻子痒痒的，一摸竟流了鼻血，只好尴尬地转过身去面壁。眼观鼻鼻观口口观心地默念了半天“grandma”，一回头却见金在中已经半撑起了身子，正直勾勾地看着自己，郑允浩才稍稍平息的欲望火苗“噌”地又燃了起来，面红耳赤地嗫嚅道，“在中，你好，好点吗？”

对面的人垂下头没说话，撑在地上的手却捏紧了郑允浩的外衫。到底是心疼的感觉占了上风，郑允浩坐到金在中身边，抱住了微微颤动的人。

感觉到怀里的人剧烈地一颤，旋即又放松了下来。“这个洞穴是我小时候和茶面一起发现的，他们绝对找不到。小八也是我们在这儿发现的，那会儿伤了翅膀，灰头土脸的，一副落难英雄的落魄样，……”郑允浩用尽量平缓的语气讲起孩提时代的故事，分散金在中的注意力。赤鬼树果虽然有烈性的麻痹及催情效果，但毕竟通过伤口渗入的不多，熬一熬就能过去了。

金在中起先咬着牙逼迫自己认真听，听着听着不知不觉间就睡了过去，等醒来时发现腰间横着条胳膊，身边的人还在呼呼大睡。

洞里的火堆已经灭了许久，连一丝余温也不剩，金在中凭借洞口漏进来的微光判断自己该是睡了大半天，身上令人羞耻的痕迹早已被清理干净，“啊，真是，没脸见人了。”金在中轻叹一声捂住羞红的脸，身边酣睡的郑允浩却咕哝一声把自己搂得更紧，连脑袋也靠了上来。

被头发丝搔得腰痒痒的金在中只好又躺下，拢了拢披在两人身上的衣服，眼睛已经适应了环境，可以借着这昏暗的光线细细打量身边的人。  
轻皱的眉头、高挺的鼻子、微张的嘴唇、刚冒头的胡茬、钻石般的下颚线，脸上还有些荆棘割破的痕迹，金在中用眼睛描了一遍又一遍，感慨造物主鬼斧神工竟得此杰作，一边又觉得心突突不已，像是赤鬼毒又要复发。

郑允浩其实睡得并不安生，这么动了两下意识便有几分苏醒，几乎是一刹那就睁开眼来确认金在中是否安好。金在中痴缠的眼神还来不及收回，就被对方的眼睛准确捕捉，一时间两人都没有说话，静静的呼吸在逼仄的空间内交互，逐渐就有些乱。

“扑棱——”眯着眼的小八调整了个睡姿，一下子惊醒了气氛暧昧的两人。

“好，好些了吗？”郑允浩有些局促地开口。

“嗯。”金在中有些心虚，胡乱点了点头。

“那我们快些出发吧，我知道能避开他们的路。”郑允浩状似自然地拍了拍金在中的肩，随即去同小八道别。

仿佛什么都没发生过，两人顺利地回了镇子。路上遇到正准备出门的茶面夫妇，打了声招呼，只是金在中总觉得二人神色有异，凭空生出一种被看穿的羞耻感。


	4. Chapter 4

日子不急不缓地过着，任东部的时局如何动荡，西部始终有自己闲然的节奏。

金在中觉得自己越发像个西部人了，不仅是穿着更加粗放，形容举止也不似往日那般端正而拘谨，不过他还是保留了些许东部贵族才有的高雅爱好。

  
自一个月前替郑允浩画了幅素描肖像，金在中便一发不可收拾，先是为这位完美的模特雕了一尊石膏头像，接着便无法满足于此，把目标瞄准了全身像。一周来金在中整日把自己泡在工作室，说是工作室，其实是郑允浩在马棚边又搭了一小间房，条件简陋，但该有的工具都给金在中备齐了。

  
今天也是如此，已是日落时分，工作室内的光线渐渐暗了下来，给已雕刻出上半身的衤果体画像蒙上了一层暧昧之色。金在中擦了擦额头的细汗，又欣赏了片刻，这才依依不舍地扯过废旧的粗布盖上。

  
郑允浩本想借着喊金在中吃饭的当口借机窥视一下，结果没得逞，金在中已经自己乖乖出来了，还依旧谨慎地落了锁。这可让郑允浩愈发压不下自己的好奇心了。到底这两天在刻什么呢？金在中不肯多透露，只说是艺术。

  
自从上次给自己撞见正捧着自己的石膏脑袋精雕细琢，金在中就像是害羞一般不肯让自己再看他的作品了，除了最开始获赠的一张人物素描，郑允浩现下只能边听着工作室里微弱的动静，边天马行空地自行想象了。

又过了一周，石膏像近乎完工，可还有个最大的瓶颈卡在那里，没有灵感的金在中悄悄从工作室里探出头，把视线转向了自己的缪斯。

郑缪斯喂了马一回身，却发现门缝里探出一个圆乎乎的脑袋，正一错不错地盯着自己……的下半身，下意识地低头看，没东西啊？再抬头时询问的目光却找不到对象，金在中“咻”地一下又缩了回去。

  
差点被抓包的金在中握着刻刀，好看的眉头轻皱，视线集中在雕像下半身某个不可言喻的地方，那里仍是一大团形状不明的膏体，苦于看不到模特身上的本体，金在中一筹莫展，迟迟没对这块下手。

长到大这么大，看过的男性这个部位只有自己的，金在中自知体毛稀疏，不像郑允浩，不管是腋下还是腿上都很浓密，想也知道那处与自己定是不同，但是究竟怎么个不同，只能隔着布料观察的金在中一时间有些缺乏想象。思来想去，最后还是决定就以自己为参照，慎而又慎地雕琢起来。可刻着刻着，却不知想到了什么，金在中的脸越发得红，手下的动作也越来越慢，像是受到某种蛊惑，高雅的艺术逐渐散发出一种情欲的气息，一下子就变了味儿。

等金在中面红耳赤地完成石膏像，已是日影西斜，比往常更怕郑允浩看见的金在中慌乱地罩起郑允浩二号，手抖得差点对不上锁眼。木已成舟，金在中有几分后悔，又隐隐有些隐秘的期待，一顿饭吃得心不在焉，郑允浩多看了他好几眼，心里直觉得奇怪，却不知道如何问。

晚饭后茶面把郑允浩叫去一同商量卖马的事，最近有几波从东部来的买家，明明是急用，却说好了似的一个劲儿压价。关照了金在中先休息，又对着他欲言又止了一番，郑允浩一步三回头地出了门。

大门甫一关上，金在中突然感到一阵战栗，说不清是紧张更多还是兴奋更多，隐秘的期待几乎就要跳出胸口，腿打着飘就进了工作室。

郑允浩的雕像就静静地立在面前这片粗布之下，金在中迫不及待地，甚至是有些粗鲁地扯开障碍物，虔诚的目光从雕像的头面部扫过，接着往下，比一般男性略发达一些的胸部，往下，精壮的腰身，再往下，是密林中傲然挺立，青筋盘错，完全孛力起的耳日具。金在中的脸又“轰”的红到了耳根。

羞涩归羞涩，微微颤着，金在中仍是覆上了自己的手握住，另一手忙乱地解下裤带，把自己不知何时抬了头的玉柱贴在石柱一处。郑允浩的宝贝冰凉滑爽，刚一贴上就激的玉柱又胀大了几分。金在中靠在郑允浩的肩上，有些吃力地握住两根一并套弄，顶端吐出的透明爱液沾上石灰粉，像是某种液体那般浓稠黏腻，惹得人遐想连连。

快感一波一波袭来，金在中踮着的脚尖不断蜷曲，视觉与生理的双重刺激终于令一股浓浆在金在中的一声低吼后尽数喷泻而出，射在了郑允浩的胸腹，持续了数波的余韵悉数留在了石柱上，煽情地往下挂淌。

金在中双眼迷离地轻喘着，从散落在地的衣物中翻出了早前茶面给的一枚羊肠套，借着石柱上自己留下的液体，不算费力地套了上去。

郑允浩的石膏像和郑允浩本体是一般高的，金在中暗地里反复丈量过，故而此时金在中只能手脚并用爬在郑允浩身上，一手勾住脖颈，一手去掰自己的臀肉，姿势难免别扭，瞄了好久也没进对地方，心里有几分着急，脚下一滑便是往下一坠，这一坠偏又对得极准，金在中立时发出一声不知是痛苦还是愉快的呻吟，手上紧紧地抱住郑允浩的臂膀，缓了好久，才复又慢慢动作起来……

眼见卖马的事今晚未能有结论，郑允浩挂心家里的人儿，便急匆匆告辞先走。回到家的时候发现大门敞开，被一颗小石子卡在了一边，当下心里一惊，放轻了脚步就往里冲，屋里亮着灯，却并没有人，隐约听见一些响动，竟是从工作室传来的。

郑允浩抄起一边的马草叉，慢慢靠近门边，门没锁，里边的动静有几分奇怪，是一种有节奏的律动，还伴随着金在中有些粗重的呼吸。

郑允浩悬着的心放了下来，估计是金在中灵感来了，又在进行他的艺术创作，才放下草叉准备离开，却又听得那奇怪的节奏突然变快，喘息声陡然变成了细细的呻吟，郑允浩突觉不妙，一把推开门！

屋里并没有其他人，可眼前的景象却震得郑允浩怔愣在当场说不出一句话。


End file.
